<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Regrets by corastacy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584088">No Regrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corastacy/pseuds/corastacy'>corastacy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chloe is suspicious, F/M, Michael being Lucifer, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Trailer Spoilers, promo spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corastacy/pseuds/corastacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS- SERIOUSLY STOP HERE IF YOU AREN'T FOLLOWING THE TRAILERS/PHOTOS COMING OUT FOR SEASON 5.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe can't relax. She can't quite figure out what's wrong with Lucifer, it seems like he's just not himself. Based on the pic that came out today of Unknown Angel Twin and Chloe in the penthouse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn’t know what she was looking for exactly. Something to give her an idea of why her mind wouldn’t settle down. Her eyes drifted across carefully bound books with titles she couldn’t decipher. Her frustration reminded her of a question Trixie had asked her last taco Tuesday.<br/><br/><em>If you could go back in time and tell your teenage self one thing what would it be?</em></p><p>Chloe snickered thinking how her answer had definitely changed.<em>Take that dead languages elective because you might fall in love with the King of Hell and need to do a lot of non-google based research.</em></p><p>“Are you alright up there Detective?” Lucifer called from the bar. </p><p>“Yep.” She started heading down the stairs and took the time to observe him at a distance. He looked like her Lucifer, he sounded like her Lucifer. “Not exactly the first day you were anticipating I suppose though.”He laughed.</p><p>“Wellthere is still time to improve it’s score.” He met her at the bottom of the staircase preventing her exit. For a very rare moment she was taller than him. He smiled wolfishly. “Isn’t there?” </p><p>He leaned in and she allowed him to steal a small kiss. Chloe was pretty sure that she had memorized every time their lips had ever met while he was away. From the first one at the beach, unsure and exploratory, to the balcony goodbye where he drank her up like he expected her would never see her again. But their reunion at the crime scene and this moment here felt different. There was nothing that made this kiss theirs. It felt likeshe was another girl on the Lux dance floor taking his attention for a brief moment.</p><p>“Hey,” She stood up tall again, her hand on his chest to enforce some space as his slid down to her hips. “I have a question for you.”His smile tightened in a failing attempt to hide concern. <br/><br/>“Why I’m all ears Darling.” <br/><br/>“If you could go back in time and tell yourself one thing, what would it be?”His smile turned confused. <br/><br/>“Why on earth would you ask me that?”</p><p>“Trixie had to ask Dan and I for a school thing and I was curious what your answer would be.” She shrugged. Lucifer thought about it for a second and then rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I wouldn’t bother. I mean I have no regrets.”She raised an eye brow. <br/><br/>“No regrets.”</p><p>“Nope”</p><p>“Not one? Even if it’s something we’ve already talked about?” She pushed. He thought again and then switched back to a leer.</p><p>“Well I do regret not doing this sooner.” He tried to tip her closer for another kiss. She stopped him. <br/><br/>“You know, speaking of Trix, it’s getting late and you know how much of a pain she can be to get up in the morning.” Chloe maneuvered him just enough that she was able to slip by and start heading towards the elevator.</p><p>“Quite right. Shall I meet you at the precinct tomorrow?”</p><p>“No!” She said a little too loudly. “No, i think we’re ok but when a call comes in I’ll text you. Maybe you should try to see Amenadiel, go over some Lux stuff you know?” She recovered her lighter tone enough that he smiled again and nodded.</p><p>“Brilliant idea. I think I will go see my brother tomorrow. Good Night Detective. Sleep well!” He cheerily called after her as she stepped into the lift.</p><p>Chloe pulled out her phone on the way to the car and hit Linda’s name in her messenger app.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>Hey, got time to squeeze me in tomorrow if I bring the coffee? It’s about Lucifer.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>